shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Magiko
Mr. Magiko “The Slimy Magician” (ミスターマジック, ''Majiku'') is one of the main Entertainers at Big Mama's House, he is a Magician who had done several shows throughout the world for years. From the highest of nobles to the lowest of people in this world. Originally he was a petty thief as he had trained his snakes to steal small piece of jewelry and other items from the homes and places as he was performing. He also is the world most proficient snake charm in the world, for had trained all of his snakes to steal and do his bidding. However during one of his performances at a noble’s house was going by fine, until one of the nobles children had to sneak away and go to the bathroom. She had noticed the snakes running around the whole house, after a few screams the noble had called in his guards. Mr. Magiko was found out and in a bright flash of smoke he had disappeared and along with his snakes, they running for his life. He managed to escape from the home and then made his way to Loguetown and that is where he had bumped into Big Mama. When they first met he had offered him to do a show and she enjoyed it, but she had noticed that he was trying to stealing from her. But after a little battle, Magiko was deeply impressed by her skills and he still needed to lay low. So he had offered Big Mama his skills in both magic and in information gathering, now Magiko is Big Mama’s information gatherer. She reports back the movements of the outside and in the bar. With that he had earned himself a bounty of 23,000,000 for such crimes as. His petty theft of several nobles’ houses and stealing several objects from them. Using his snakes to bit many different marines and thus killing them, because of the poison in their bodies. His own crimes as an informant for Big Mama and teaming up with Tirio, fighting against Captain Shu and Hina. With this, Mr. Magiko sets out to steal as much as he can of course whenever he isn’t working at Big Mama’s house. Appearance During the per-time skip, Mr. Magiko was a shorter and a bigger man. He had worn a white turban over his head and underneath he seemed to have been bald. His clothing took an desert like theme, he wore a dark red robe and a pair of pants underneath this. He had a long white coat over this, then a a purple scarf around his neck and wore a pair of black pointed shoes. He had a purple sash around his waist and he had a small brown messenger like bag with, which held several different supplies for him. In the post-time skip and his current out, he had changed his turban to a pale green color around his head. He then now a purple long sleeved shirt, a pair of purple pants and a pair of black shoes. He kept his purple scarf and sash combo, but he had changed his brown bag to a black bag that is on his sash as of now. Which still holds several of his supplies. But now he seems to carry a large brown wicker basket on his back which is believed to hold all of his snakes that he uses. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Big Mama's House Category:Civilian Category:Animal Tamer Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Hypnotist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User